In general, the internal combustion engine of a vehicle or a vessel using carbonate hydrogen or gas is driven by a combustion reaction that is generated due to fuel, purified oxygen, and air, such as nitrogen. It has been known that efficiency of the internal combustion engine is determined by how much is a reaction of fuel and air used for a unit time generated. Accordingly, a method of reducing fuel has an object of improving combustion efficiency close to perfect combustion, improving torque, and reducing exhaust gas. To this end, catalyst or a magnet is mounted on a fuel pipe, or means for activating air for combustion is used.
In particular, regarding the means for activating air, as disclosed in Korean Patent Application Registration No. 10-0783825 and Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0093936, the ionization of air that is introduced into an internal combustion engine is accelerated by the vibration of a plurality of units, each including a first copper plate and a second copper plate disposed on both ends of a coil unit, within an amplifier connected to the units using a micro current, thereby improving combustion efficiency and removing carbon or scales attached to a fuel engine and a pipe. Accordingly, fuel is reduced because a heat cycle and the transfer of heat become smooth.
In this conventional combustion efficiency improvement method, air is forcedly injected using a tool or combustion efficiency is improved using fuel additives. Accordingly, there is a problem in that carbon or scales are removed using a physical method in order to facilitate the transfer of heat.